


T&C's of Identity Theft

by lilysmiles



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysmiles/pseuds/lilysmiles
Summary: Kuran Kaname was a master manipulator. Always. But what if his plans were interrupted? What if there was another pureblood awake, alive and kicking? And to make it worse, someone who remembered the Sacred Ancestor very well?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another reincarnation fic guys.

Chapter 1

The hall was silent. You could literally hear a pin drop. But then again, it wasn’t every day that a Level B gained custody over a pureblood.

Until the very end, no one could believe that the Kuran family had no adult members left. Well, no one of the _monarchists_. Considering just _how many_ purebloods tended to disappear seemingly into air, their disbelief was very understandable. After all, neglecting to take into account the ‘missing’ Princes and Princesses of the Kuran line was very foolish. Especially when many had never actually been confirmed dead.

But the Senate faction was a very different story.

Especially Ichijo Asato.

The assets and the power of the Kuran line was finally within his grasp! It was his chance to end the rebellious thoughts of monarchy once and for all! It’s not like one boy, even a pureblood would be able to stand in his way. Especially if he limits the boy’s contacts, _for his own good of course_ …

He even allowed himself a victorious smirk. It wasn’t as if any could interfere with his plans now! It’s the idiots’ own fault that they were too slow to get their act together (or had been given no warning by Rido in advance). And so if the Ichijo influence would grow exponentially? By the same extent that the estate and the holdings of the Kurans will decrease? It’s not like his young charge will be alive to do anything about it.

But just as he was about to begin salivating over his fantasy, the doors flew open.

No, they were _thrown_ open.

Several members of the Senate had even began to stand in outrage. How _dare_ … some filthy low-blood have enough disrespect to interrupt an important, no, _vital_ , Council meeting in such a manner!

Off with his head!

Or they would have wanted to say. Because the moment the slim figure stepped into the room, all the esteemed members of the Senate were pressed into the floor. By the sheer power of the _very_ unexpected pureblood.

Expect Kuran Kaname, that is. But he would be no ~~Sacred Ancestor of all Purebloods~~ pureblood to be forced to his knees by _anyone’s_ power. Even that of an Ancient.

Even an Ancient that happens to be his long-lost and _missing_ grandson!

Oh, if only he knew where to find the insolent brat back in the day…

Who is he even trying to fool? Even if he knew, he would have done _nothing_! With the sheen of melancholy and boredom over his thoughts and actions, he cared not of the happenings to one of his _many_ begot descendants.

Although he does understand the brat’s actions _now_. No one wants to be pressed between a rock and a hard place. No one. Especially a _seemingly_ all-powerful pureblood. He would know. Currently stuck in such an undignified position _himself_.

But it wasn’t like it was his fault that the fifth child of his third child to one of his _many_ pureblooded mistresses turned out to be such a gem. With his pearl-white skin, high cheekbones, red-tinted hair and doe eyes there was much speculation to the Youngest Kuran Prince being an Omega. _Fools_ , he would say had he actually cared. And the speculation was thankfully proven false by the Prince’s lack of presentation. But then again, purebloods _never_ presented as Omegas. _Ever_. After all, the perfect supreme predator _cannot_ have such a distinguished weakness. Being indisposed and instinct-driven for two weeks of the year due to heats was the last thing their creators would want in a perfect specimen.

Level B’s were a different story. But even then, Omegas were so rare and sought-after by the purebloods that they might as well have been a myth. A very prized myth. But then again, their fertility and the strength of the offspring with a pureblood, which while not being purebloods themselves were always numerous and powerful made the possession of one a matter of prestige.

He couldn’t even imagine the outcome of a pureblood presenting as an Omega. Well, he _could_. But he would rather _not_. Because the disaster brought about by the promise of prosperity and hundreds of pureblooded children to one’s line were enough to effect even the most level-headed purebloods he knew.

The resulting carnage is not something he would want to face.

 _Ever_.

But regardless of his thoughts on the matter, one of his sons and his wife proved themselves the fools when instead of securing an engagement to a pureblooded maiden for their youngest child, they decided to wait. Wait for what they were certain was his oncoming presentation as an Omega.

Idiots. Power-hungry idiots. Even in his inadequate state of mind their plots and plans to sell their own child to multiple pureblooded Alphas for the sake of usurping his position as the rulers of their kind was blasphemous. And ridiculous.

He didn’t think he laughed that hard in millennia when he heard _that_.

It was probably that good laugh that was the reason for why he didn’t execute the fools on the spot for daring to tarnish his line by their obvious lack of intelligence. He probably should have. Because when the poor child didn’t fulfill their stupid expectations, they decided on a different plot.

Selling their own son as a Concubine to one of his powerful but openly sadistic ‘bothers’ wasn’t something even he, in his apathy could stand for. But the child wasn’t a fool. Unlike its parents. He had enough brains to realize when to cut his losses and go ‘missing’. Good on him.

When those idiots he is _still_ embarrassed to be related to, dared to come before him and _demand_ the return of their ‘beloved’ child, it was truly the last straw. _As if_ he didn’t know all about their little plots and plans. And while he doesn’t like to be a documented kin-slayer, but he could no longer tolerate the strain to his patience.

But regardless of the execution of the instigators, his most beautiful grandson remained lost. Missing for many millennia.

The real figure behind many vampire myths...

And now he is back.

Found at last.

And Kuran Kaname has no idea how he is meant to feel about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was silence.

But it didn’t last.

Because someone managed to rasp out the question on the minds of most “Who are you?!”

“Oh, where are my manners, Kuran Riku. _Not_ at your service.”

Asato could feel the rage flowing to his face. How dare some Kuran bastard prance in here like he owns the place and ruin all his well-set plans?!!!

He wouldn’t stand for it!!!

Never!

But he still has a chance. With no Will left by the Kurans and no proof of the ‘Kuran’s’ relation to the boy, he may still turn the tables in his favor…

So he decided to strike while he still could. “What proof do you have that you are a Kuran at all and not some similar-looking impostor?!”

The pureblood gave a dark chuckle. “How indeed? Perhaps the Kuran family portraits from 10,000 years ago would give you a clue.”

“LIES!!!” The head of the Senate thought he had found a weakness where to strike. “Only the Sacred Ancestor is estimated to be 10,000 years old! Are you trying to claim that you are _him_?!”

Riku looked at the Level B like one would at a rodent. “The so-called Sacred Ancestor as you call him is my grandfather. And just because your flimsy records only mention him in passing and do not even supply a name doesn’t mean that the time he is first mentioned is his age. I will have you know that he ruled for many _millennia_. 10,000 years ago is just a rough estimate of the _end_ of his rule when he decided to Sleep. That is all. Leave your flimsy estimations and assumptions for gullible fools that would believe them.”

Asato tried to collect himself. He failed. But still tried to save face. Because he wasn’t an experienced politician for nothing. He wouldn’t be walked over by someone who _obviously_ doesn’t even know how to play the game. “Nevertheless, even if you are a Kuran, you are not stated in the Will. I am afraid Kuran Kaname is not your responsibility.”

The pureblood just laughed. And it would have been beautiful. Had he not been showing all his fangs. “Oh, this is priceless! First I wasn’t sent an invitation to this ‘gathering’, but that is a forgivable error. After all, I have preferred seclusion and expecting notifications to be sent to Sleepers is not only bothersome but also a waste of resources. But _now_? You have the daring to lie to my _face_? Child, you should know better than to try to play the games of the purebloods. You wouldn’t like the consequences.”

“Is that a threat?!” one of the councilmen from the Senate faction let out a high-pitched squeal.

Riku just smiled. “That depends solely on you. So what is this Will I am hearing about? Where is the legal document you are so insistent I am absent from?”

Multiple Senate members looked like they swallowed something sour. None of them seemed to want to open their mouths.

“Well? I am waiting.”

…Silence.

“If you didn’t want to do this the easy way, the hard way it is then.” The Kuran smirked and looked at one of Ichijo’s assistants. “ _Where is the Kuran Will_?”

***

“So there is none. Well, while disappointing that is expected. With our life spans, death is hardly on anyone’s mind. Although the farce with a Senate vote and custody battle was a nice touch. Placing a thin veil of legality onto something distinctly _not_. Although I can’t help but wonder, if there is no Will, why is the custody over a pureblood child even going to an unrelated Level B? Especially when there are currently existing cadet branches like the Kurenai? Or even the Shiki who hold the closest relation among the Aristocrats?”

One of Asato’s supporters tried to salvage the situation, only making it worse. “That’s why we all here today! For a fair Senate vote! The custody of a pureblood child is a matter of great importance to our race! We must take measures to salvage our heritage!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. I am sure the child would prefer the custody of kin over the ‘care’ of the Senate.” Riku threw Kaname a knowing look “Unless he is inspired by Hio Shizuka’s example, that is?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaname was _very_ unimpressed by the example of Shizuka.

Which led to him sitting across his own grandson in a limousine on a road unknown.

Literally.

He had no idea what would happen to his plans at this point.

Yes, his capabilities _were_ impressive. For ignorant nobles of this age judging a pureblooded _child_. That is all.

Compared to what he once was, to what he once had, he was _pathetic_.

But when faced with a choice of his power vs his memory, he would never chose to lose the former. Because power is nothing compared to knowledge and experience. He went through all his hardships for a reason. His mind is his best weapon after all. Without it, he would have been an ignorant but powerful sitting duck ready for the picking.

Like Yuuki.

Kuran Rido would have been _thrilled_.

Although the Yuuki situation was an entirely different can of worms altogether.

He may have cared for her like a sister, perhaps even more, to the extent of considering marriage for the first time in his very, _very_ long life. However, those feelings didn’t stop him from implementing his plans once his memories returned.

And perhaps leaving her out in the open as live bait was wrong, evil and cruel. He didn’t care. There were none in this world for whom he would care for more than for himself. That was just the truth of the matter. He may have been a bored melancholic by the end of his rule, but not once, not even for an instant, did he consider suicide.

He wasn’t some weakling.

And _yes_ , Sleep was hardly a better solution.

Especially with how vulnerable it had left him.

Now looking at his only surviving grandchild out of almost a hundred, he couldn’t help but think that he took a wrong turn somewhere along the way. Because there is just _no way_ that Riku could have gained such power as a Sleeper. It just wasn’t possible. But the terrifying truth of the matter had to mean that he was awake for all these years. Awake, powerful and miraculously _sane_.

Unlike him.

And that was a blow his ego might never recover from.

Although he did have questions.

Like _what the Hell_ was Riku thinking?!

Does he have no political prowess _whatsoever_?!

But he can’t just chew his head off. Not when Riku is the apparent ‘elder’ relative and his almost-guardian. So the indirect approach it is then.

***

Having his grandfather look at him like something stuck to the bottom of his shoe was nothing new. Riku was used to it. However, as young as Kaname was in his new manifestation, the facial expression that looked scolding and dangerous on his adult form looked comical on the child.

Although if he didn’t know all the facts, he would think himself a suicidal idiot as well. But Kaname was either shocked, patient, or both at the same time. He only opened his mouth as they were boarding a private jet to what was once Seoul.

Of course, that wasn’t their final destination. He wasn’t so stupid as to not take precautions. He didn’t stay entirely off radar for the past millennia by being a naïve fool.

But Kaname didn’t have to know that.

Family relation or not.

***

Kaname tried to put extra effort into not letting any of his feelings slip through the cracks in his mask. “Did you have a reason to antagonize the Senate?”

“No.” From the abrupt answer he received, his innocent façade didn’t work. Not that he expected it to. In front of an Ancient, that is.

“So you angered the ruling body of our race just because you felt like it.” Although Kaname tried to speak as a child, his words still came out as reprimands. But his troublesome grandson didn’t seem to care.

He laughed instead. “Who says they will remember who to blame in the first place.”

For a few moments, Kaname resembled a processor that broke down. Because while making every witness forget _was_ possible, for _him_ at the _height of his power_ , ‘born’ purebloods were inferior to their progenitors in every way.

Yes, the official theory was that the pureblood genetics were so perfect that the offspring between them, even siblings lacked any genetic errors or imperfections. What was born was a clone of the parents. Hence the viability and justification for sibling marriage.

In theory anyway.

In reality?

Not so much.

It wasn’t just the obvious issues seen in those purebloods whose lines mixed blood with the lesser Level B’s starting from sadism and psychological deviations to physical weakness that should never be observed in any pureblood. Even those like the Kurans that had never had a drop of tainted, un=pure blood in their line began displaying anomalies in the latter generations. And he was now awake to see it.

It wasn’t just Rido either.

Juri and Haruka, for all that they loved each other and from afar were the epitome of the perfect pureblood couple, weren’t any less insane for it. At first he didn’t see. Or better yet, he didn’t _want to_. He wanted to rest. He wanted a break. He wanted to be left alone and be a carefree child while he could. At least for a little while.

Was it such a big thing to ask for?

He had even fazed his memories to the very back of his mind for the first few years so that they didn’t ruin his experience.

It didn’t help much.

Sure, in the beginning, his reasoning was acting all ‘cute-and-harmless’ to hopefully not be killed by the sacrificed babe’s enraged parents. And it worked. A bit too well if anybody deigned to ask for his opinion.

They didn’t.

But what kind of mother steps over the smear of ash that she _has to know_ was her baby, grabs a random infant that just _happens to be there_ , and then continues to make cooing noises and calling him by the name of the dead? Or Haruka, the brother-husband who didn’t just ignore the death of his child but stepped aside and let its murderer get away? A heavily wounded murderer easily defeated with a single blow?

Or better yet, them both bending to the Senate’s demands when the lowly Aristocrats should have been crawling on their knees and begging for mercy?! What kind of piss-poor excuse of purebloods even were they?! And then shaking in fear and hiding their new child in the basement but not even bothering to blood-bind or _Command_ their own servants?! Servants who tend to talk?! And then, as a cherry on top of an already fucked up situation, they not only didn’t take any measures on the very large chance that they might die but sealed their own daughter’s powers and memory?! Leaving her little better than a helpless human. An almost helpless human with delectable pure blood.

He was _somewhat_ lucky there. For all that they tried to bind him, _tried_ is the key word. Because even with the majority of his abilities lost or willingly sealed away, he was still exponentially stronger than Haruka whose sacrifice was meant to hold him. And thankfully, it didn’t. Or _couldn’t_.

And now he has a choice to make.

Does he pursue his hastily-made plans to slowly grow his influence and weaken Yuuki’s Seal or not to bother? Because while he couldn’t strike down Rido himself due to a very inconvenient blood-debt, Riku had no such reservations.

And Yuuki?

While marrying her sounds wonderful right now, with how naïve and loving the child will likely grow to be with some well-placed manipulations. But does a wife that wouldn’t mean anything to vampire society with her mortal upbringing and lack of connections be worth her pure blood and obliviousness? Because while she is cute and adorable _at the moment_ , those are qualities better suited for a pet not a wife.

Of course, a proper upbringing _could_ negate even the effect of the Seal, hence her foster-father being a hunter who will _hopefully_ bestow his best qualities on her. But it would be good to have other options. Not just a girl who may or may not grow to be his Black Queen. Or may remain the Pawn she is at the moment for the rest of her immortal life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His grandson’s ‘home’ was apparently located in place of what was once Singapore. Although with the lack of space of Neo-Singapore that the City-Country suffered alike its namesake, he didn’t think having a residence with a hectare of land and a _Palace_ was very subtle. For a Pureblood Prince in ~~Exile~~ Hiding, at least.

But what shocked him were the ‘servants’.

So the moment he had the chance to ask the question, he didn’t hold back.

“Are those **_Hunters_**?!” Considering the lean build and the fact that one of the men that greeted them was an obvious Kiryu he would have to be blind not to notice.

“No. They are Level D’s”

“ _Obviously_! But isn’t it illegal to turn them?!”

“Not when I turned them, it wasn’t.”

“But Level D’s don’t live that long.”

“Well, you just have to know people and ways. _Obviously_.”

“But _how_?”

“How are wolves tamed? Take a pup young enough from its mother, wean it, nurture it and it won’t know the difference.” Riku let out a smirk while their driver and guards, all apparent ex-Hunters, rolled their eyes, obviously having heard and likely taken part in this very same conversation many times.

“So you killed their parents?” If that was the case, Kaname couldn’t understand how none of these ‘pups’ ripped Riku’s throat out in retaliation.

“Of course not. Do you know how many Hunters die to leave their offspring orphans or abandon them? It happens even nowadays if you looks close enough.” His grandson took a pause. “It’s an unofficial fact that some are born as the runts of the litter. Weaker than their siblings. Slower. Not good enough… What do you think happens to them? Considering the harsh ‘survival of the fittest’ ideology the Hunters have going? Most don’t even have the decency to leave them for the ‘normal’ humans to adopt. No… can’t have precious Hunter genes diluting and breeding out of the lines. Throwing them into suicide missions is considered a ‘mercy’. Then there are the bastards begotten by high-pedigree Hunters on missions, sometimes not even from humans _at all_. Back when abortions weren’t a thing, what do you think happened? Or the children and even some adults that were turned but didn’t want to die? I just had to be at the right place at the right time. That is all.”

“So now you have pet Hunters.”

“Basically…”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His rooms were surprisingly located on the third floor. After spending most of his current life living in the basement, such an arrangement felt strange to say the least. But then again, it’s not like he was asked about his preferences. And who knows, he may even come to enjoy it.

Enjoy this strange mansion with its polished wooden floors and huge, tinted windows. It was truly strange at seeing so much sunlight within a vampire’s residence. Even that of a pureblood. Even that of an Ancient. Because even if purebloods could tolerate the sun, it didn’t mean they liked it.

Kaname himself remembered the feeling he got after his first day at experiencing it. After the lab that was the origin of his kind was bombed. And bombed with nuclear weapons. Just in case. No one, so human could have imagined or even comprehend the survival of the very specimens they meant to destroy. But when the roof (and the multiples upper floors with their literal metres of concrete) were blown away, Kaname and his fellow ‘siblings’ saw the dawn for the very first time. But their wonder didn’t last. Not when every ray of the beautiful golden sky circle was met with a stinging feeling reverberating through their flesh.

Of course they weren’t _harmed_! They were designed to be better than that. And what perfect weapons would be vulnerable to sunlight of all things?! But their invulnerably didn’t mean they had to like it. Although now, after spending literally eons in the crypts and then the basement, he finds that he doesn’t really mind.

Perhaps he may even grow to like it.

Although being surrounded by Hunters, even Turned ones, would take some time to get used to. Especially the fact that they weren’t seeking to stab him thru the heart the moment he shows a weakness. A nice change these day. Especially considering that it wasn’t just Hunters seeking his death anymore.

Why would Hunters seek his death, one might ask? Shouldn’t some deeply ingrained instinct whisper to them to safeguard their own progenitor? The only one left alive, that is…

And shouldn’t he be proud of his very own creations? Of their achievements? Of their strengths? Isn’t that what a good parent supposed to do? Offer support even at the expense of their own self? Well, Kuran Kaname can freely admit that he is a terrible parent. As all those dozens of progeny he can barely remember the names of would testify.

So the fact that he has to live in the same building as a squadron of ex-Hunters, unnerves him.

Although being on constant alert would certainly leave little room for procrastination. Perhaps that is the very secret of his grandson’s long life? The constant buzz of danger at the back of one’s mind, the ever-present feeling of the vampiric equivalent of adrenaline running through your veins… Maybe there is something worthwhile about it? Who knows? Unless he decides to run away, he certainly will.

But if there was one thing he wasn’t looking forward to, it was having to tolerate dozens of Hunters on his territory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam wasn’t surprised to die.

Honestly, with his job, it was surprising it didn’t happen much sooner. And while some might criticize his poor choices, sometimes a choice is only between something bad and something worse. But when he had the chance to choose, he knew exactly what he was getting into. So he isn’t some damsel in distress that needed saving even if his choice was a poor one for the sheer lack of options. But in their _‘modern and **democratic** ’_ society, if one isn’t useful and actively employed, then one doesn’t live for long. Truthfully, with such an approach, he was surprised their political regime wasn’t renamed to a dictatorship or better yet, _communism_.

At least in communism, the ‘don’t work, don’t eat’ approach is kind of justified. Because you actually get the opportunity to be employed. Not working is just a personal choice. But in their _fair and just_ society one only gets a good job when well connected. Or having connected relatives. Others are just left behind in the dust.

And Sam, an ordinary orphan from the average neighborhood orphanage saw enough to be able to judge. He knew that the moment he hits eighteen, he would be booted out to the curb. After all, no one is payed for the extra mouths to feed. That with his lack of education that doesn’t extend beyond the bare minimum of high school, life would get him nowhere. That to learn a trade or better yet, get into college, one needs much more money than what a lowly orphan has. And even then, no one guarantees employment. So taking a loan without any future prospects is pretty much futile. Not that anyone would give loans out anymore. Not in the last 50 years, that is. Not since every bank worldwide went bankrupt in the latest financial crisis that once again showed the dangers of printing too many zeroes with no actual value behind them. So now the only functional banks are national, only giving loans for a 50% deposit. A 50% he doesn’t have.

That his only job prospects were the lowest paying jobs that wouldn’t even get him through rent, the mafia or prostitution. Lets just say that none of those were very inspiring.

So signing up for the army as soon as he was old enough was his only choice, really.

Having the added benefit of escaping the ‘Omega Watch’ was just a bonus. Although had he actually been seriously considered to be a future Omega, he would have gotten nowhere. Not with the huge government bounties for presented Omegas in place and the greedy orphanage staff.

Truthfully, their society was strange to say the least. Especially when referencing historical chronicles for comparison. Because once, there was a time before the Great Wars. Before the Radiation Fallout. Before the remainders of humanity had to live in artificial Dome Cities. Because once, there were no Alphas, Betas and Omegas. There were only men and women. And that was it.

But when most of the governments at the time simultaneously decided that throwing nuclear weapons at their neighbors was a wonderful idea, they didn’t think it through. Because not only did 90% of the world’s population die out straight away while the remaining survivors were left to suffer. But out of the surviving women, all were left barren. And with so little time to come up with a solution, the surviving scientists found nothing better to do than to modify young males. To create the very first Omegas whose very purpose was to serve as the last hope of a dying race.

They succeeded.

And although most prefer to ignore the ethical side of things and the matter of whether or not all those brand new Omegas were very willing at all, the project was successful. Humanity was saved. Children, and most importantly, _girls_ were now the new treasure of the survivors. And the cost? What cost? Sacrificing the happiness of the few for the Greater Good was hardly an unfair exchange.

But the euphoria didn’t last for long.

Because only 70% of those children were ordinary humans. _Normal_ humans.

More than 25% where something the survivors called Alphas. And while they were an unplanned side-effect of the project, they were soon deemed much superior to the normal humans. Now referred to as the Beta humans. Alphas were not only more powerful, not only faster, stronger and even more physically attractive, but had senses far superior to those of the Betas. Truly, for a post-apocalyptic world, they were perfect. It was almost as if they were bred for survival.

And if all those benefits came at the expense of being prone to violence? Well, for a world of survivors that was a problem easily overlooked. So it was little wonder that eventually, Alphas were the ones that came out on top.

Survival of the fittest at its finest.

But if the unplanned Alphas only gained rewards, it wasn’t the case for Omegas. Because not only did they make up a measly 5% of the population, but beyond their beauty, attractiveness and virility they were soon degraded to prizes to be won and bought by powerful Alphas who generally found Beta women unattractive. And if even now in their ‘modern and fair’ society, presented Omegas are quite legally auctioned and bought by the very government that’s meant to protect them, it was little wonder that presenting as one was basically every child’s living nightmare. Because for a bounty that was given to the ‘caretakers’ of Omegas, even loving parents would rarely hesitate or waste their chance.

So Sam was understandingly ecstatic that regardless of his petite build which most consider one of the ‘Omega Signs’, he didn’t present as anything and stayed a boring Beta.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The army was a hard place those days. With all and any positions of significant prestige held by Alphas, there was hardly any opportunities to make a career. Being buried in a shallow grave or sent home in a body bag was far more likely.

But where most would have given up. Would have stopped trying and knocking on closed doors, he didn’t. Or more like _couldn’t_. Even if those doors still remained closed.

It wasn’t as if he had any other options.

So he got up where most fell to their knees and refused to go further. He twisted away and out of the traps that captured many newbies before him. Honestly, for the first time in his life, he was glad for the accident that had left him an unwanted orphan with hideous scars. Because with such ‘attractive’ accessories, he had avoided the fate that befell many petite Betas in the army. As no matter how adaptable some might consider themselves, for _some reason_ , no one, not a single person was ever able to overcome their disgust at seeing a face so covered in burns, it looked melted. No matter how dark it was or the amount of alcohol consumed. And while it did make him sad on occasion, _that_ situation, when any and all mildly attractive newbies were divided and shared by their stronger peers or those of a higher rank, certainly _wasn’t it_.

He was more than happy to have dodged that bullet.

Although sometimes, he wished things were different. That things were better. That life was different from what someone he had once considered a friend with the tentative hope of something more had aptly put it, ‘Your face is so ugly, it kills an erection! Stop dreaming already! It’s only in sappy books for brainless Omegas that the hero would look beyond that and as they put it, look for a beautiful soul. Although if you want I can look for yours. But only with the lights off.’ And that was the end of that ‘friendship’. Because no matter what, Sam had more self-respect than _that_.

So he tried. Tried to climb the unwelcoming ladder of army ranks. With little success. But that was hardly his fault and definitely not for the lack of trying. The only good thing he could say was the lack of severe injuries. Because it would only take one for him to end up on the streets he had barely evaded.

But no matter what, he still stayed that unwanted, lonely orphan that he was. Just like back when he was a child. When hopeful couples always walked past the wide-eyed disfigured child in favor of some cutie who might be a hidden piece of shit on the inside. But the truth of the matter was that life was never fair.

So when his division was dumped in the middle of enemy territory with no contact, guidance, or support, he was the only one who wasn’t surprised at their superiors’ cruelty. Or more like cold rationality. Because what better distraction than the squad of cannon fodder on the battlefield? Who cares about the lives of some nobodies anyway?

It was little wonder that out of the entire group of thirty, only seven lived to see the dawn. And not one of them was saved from injuries. So they were stuck in enemy territory with no help or even the most basic First Aid.

So it was little wonder that Sam, as one with the fewest injuries was the one trying desperately to do something, _anything_. Because while he had no love for his teammates or even people in general, that didn’t mean that he wanted them to die. And selfishly, he didn’t want to die last. To die alone.

Miraculously, they survived. Somehow. Somehow, another division came across them. And this one wasn’t even cannon fodder like their own.

They got out.

 _Alive_.

And somehow, through rumors, most likely, their superiors got this idea that Sam is a natural genius in medicine. So that was how a lowly nobody ended up being transferred to a compacted course for army doctors.

Of course in terms of knowledge, it was nothing alike a proper doctor’s. He didn’t get the perspective of a fancy lab coat and a private clinic in some fancy neighborhood. His was a hard job. Nothing compared to the lives of mainstream doctors. Where others would be getting payed obscure amounts of money to clean someone’s teeth or inflate tiny breasts, he had to put people together from pieces and sew guts on the battlefield. Unpleasant was putting it _mildly_. But it was a chance. And he took it. Because no matter how dumb or greedy their commanders got, no one was quite so stupid to send a talented field medic among the front lines onto the battlefield.


End file.
